


How the mighty fall - 2k15 Steter Secret Santa One Shot

by ToyBoxOfSuz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an unfortunate encounter with an Alpha who is not Peter. So Peter has to make sure Stiles knows who he belongs to. Not that Stiles minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the mighty fall - 2k15 Steter Secret Santa One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pibroch (littleblackdog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackdog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How the mighty fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996845) by [ToyBoxOfSuz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz). 



> Ssso, this is a Steter Secret Santa gift for [pibroch](http://pibroch.tumblr.com/)! Hey hi, I'm your back-up secret santa. :D
> 
> And I give you... a/b/o, scent marking, knotting and Peter in all his possessive glory. I hope you like it!
> 
> This one shot is actually connected to another fic of mine: [How the mighty fall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1996845/chapters/4326411), but it can be read by itself too. There are a few references to the other fic, but I hope it's not too confusing. ;;
> 
> Happy Holidays! :D

 

 

Stiles whimpered, pressing his back against the wall of the elevator and pulling his knees up to his chest. As if that would have made his state disappear or any less obvious. But for an Alpha in rut, his scent and simply his presence would be enough to go violent on him. Stiles wouldn’t want to experience that. Never. He didn’t want to get hurt and he didn’t want to be some other Alpha’s.

And that thought reminded him he was a damn idiot, because it wasn’t exactly what he’d told Peter this morning.

\--

“If you fucking dare to mark me I’ll kick you in the balls!” Stiles shouted hastily, making his sandwich in Peter’s kitchen. He knew the Alpha never ate P&J sandwiches, but somehow he always had some jelly and peanut butter around.

They’d been together since a few months now, ever since Stiles chose to officially update his status to Omega from Beta. After that he stayed with Peter for a few days in his apartment. But he still wanted to stay with Scott and Derek, despite how much Peter wanted him to move in with him… and they had many fights about that. Peter apparently hated that ‘his’ Omega was staying with two other Alphas. And when he voiced this concern of his, Stiles went absolutely mental.

Stiles told Peter that yes, they were going out, and yes, he was officially an Omega now, but that didn’t mean that Peter could fucking handle him like one of his possessions. Stiles was his own possession thank you very much. He loved Peter, from the bottom of his heart and he knew he could depend on him for anything, but he was still having issues accepting his Omega status and desperately clung to a few things from his Beta life.

So when Peter offered he would mark and scent him before he would go to the library, Stiles flipped again.

“Stiles, it’s not like I’m going to burn my mark into your skin. I’d just…” Peter started, smirking and leaning against the kitchen counter with his hips. “I’d just be making sure other Alphas won’t have stupid ideas. You make a pretty Omega, Stiles, and your scent…” he spoke and his voice went a little shivery at that. Stiles loved to know that his scent was making Peter weak in the knees, but he still didn’t want to have the hickey or his scent. Not like this. It would remind him how he wasn’t a Beta anymore, but an Omega. And he was still having trouble accepting this fact. If Peter would mark him he would be too much of an Omega and it would overwhelm him.

“I know, but no, no marking, no scenting, nothing, if you dare to touch me I’m going to rub myself all over Scott next week.” Stiles sent a sharp glance at Peter as he was inching closer.

“So you would gladly be marked by him, but not by me?” Peter asked and Stiles felt the slight hurt in his voice.

“No, no that’s not what I meant…” Stiles frowned, but Peter was already walking away. Stiles bit his lip to not call for him as the Alpha was leaving. He wanted to stick to his choice. They would talk when he got back from the library.

\--

And hours later Stiles was stuck in the library’s elevator with an Alpha who was close to his rut. Just his fucking luck.

Stiles had actually seen the guy around the library before and always thought there was something about him, maybe because he was such a significant Alpha. Ever since Stiles had manifested he realized that not all Betas, Alphas and Omegas were the same. Betas could have a few Alpha or Omega traits and this was also true for all the others. Stiles especially noticed that with Alphas there were more dominant ones. Peter was one of them, but he’d also notice a few people out on the street who he would just immediately look at. And in case they would pass him, Stiles felt the need to take a deep breath, take in their scent, despite the fact that he was with Peter.

This Alpha was like that too. He was huge, dominant and Stiles knew that he could get any Omega or even Beta he wanted.

Or maybe Stiles felt like that because they were stuck in the elevator for an hour now. The air was stuffy and the Alpha’s scent was too strong for Stiles’ taste. It was making him feel uncomfortable and scared, yet his body was already reacting in the most betraying ways.

“Are you uncomfortable?” the Alpha asked suddenly, sending a shiver down Stiles’ spine. His voice was like honey and milk with a bit of whiskey. Burning, but oh so sweet. Stiles closed his eyes and just nodded, not daring to speak.

The Alpha was sitting across from him on the elevator floor, under the button panel. There was a dim emergency light illuminating the small space from the ceiling, but it wasn’t helping Stiles’ anxiety at all.

“I’m sorry.” the Alpha said. “I shouldn’t have come this close to my rut, but I’m always weak for books.” he smiled, judging by his voice, because Stiles didn’t dare to look at him.

“There are e-books you can download at home.” Stiles snapped instead, pulling his messenger bag closely to his middle. “Idiot.” because it is the best idea to insult an Alpha who was in rut when you were an Omega. Stiles really didn’t carry any Omega mentality in him, no matter how Peter was working to at least try to warn him. Damn, how he missed Peter now…

Stiles still didn’t look at the Alpha, but he noticed he was moving his head. Maybe tilting it.

“My name is Deucalion.” he said in a low voice and Stiles trembled again. He didn’t ask Stiles’ name, but his tone told enough. It was the voice of Alphas who demanded their authority to be respected.

“I’m Stiles.” the Omega answered and for some stupid reason turned his gaze towards the man. Steel cold eyes, sharp lines on his face and that ginger blonde hair. A damned Calvin Klein model for all Stiles knew. He was well dressed and handsome, oh so handsome, such a winner Alpha material, just like Peter. But he wasn’t Peter. “No, no..!” Stiles gasped when Deucalion suddenly stood up to walk to him.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” he said, still with that voice which Stiles knew he won’t be able to say no to. Because he was a damn Omega and this guy was an Alpha. And if Alphas wanted something…

“Then you better stay where you are, or so help me…!” Stiles started, but that didn’t stop the man. He went and sat next to Stiles, uncomfortably close.

“Stay.” Deucalion started when Stiles was about to stand up and move to the other corner. And he stayed. He was so close to the other he could feel the warmth of his body and Stiles shivered again. He was scared, his body was all ready to serve this Alpha’s needs, but his heart was bleeding. He was Peter's and no one else’s and maybe, just maybe, he thought it would have been better if the man would have marked him.

“You smell good, it calms me down.” the Alpha said.

“You are so fucking creepy.” Stiles hissed, pulling his bag tighter to himself, along with his knees.

“I apologize. I’d rather sound creepy than violent.” he answered, turning his head to look at Stiles. “If you’d let me I could—“

“Don’t fucking finish that sentence, dude, just don’t!” Stiles shook his head violently, at the verge of tears and breaking down. He was at his limit. There was no air, the scent of Deucalion was making him feel things he didn’t want to and he wanted to get out of this hell hole. He wished the repair team would stop fucking around and make this piece of shit box move. “I have an Alpha and he’d kick your ass if you even touched me!”

“You’re lying.” Deucalion deadpanned. Stiles gasped, turning his head toward him, but the man was faster. He leaned in and pressed his nose against his neck to breathe him in. Stiles froze like a rabbit under the teeth of a wolf. “I smell no other, there are no marks on you… you have no Alpha, little Omega.” he smirked and parted his lips to take a lick at Stiles’ skin.

The sound Stiles gave was desperate and loud even for his own ears, he tried to push Deucalion away, but the Alpha grabbed his wrists to stop his struggling.

"Fuck you, fucking let me go!" Stiles trashed around, but while Omegas grow weak in their heat Alphas become stronger in their rut. He had no chance. "You'd fucking take me here and let them all see your naked ass when the doors finally open?! Come on, dude, have some decency-- No!" he screamed when Deucalion leaned in again to probably kiss him. But Stiles turned his head away so the man just kissed at his jaw. Stiles felt like throwing up. He had a scent on him. A scent which was not Peter's, while his was the only scent he would tolerate.

And then with a slight shake the elevator moved, the lights turned on again and the familiar ding of the ground floor was like a choir of angels singing to Stiles. It gave him the strength to push the Alpha away and make a dash as the doors opened. The fresh air slammed into him like a wall as he was dashing through the entrance hall, reminding him just how thick the scent of the guy in the elevator had been. And it was all over him too, he was reeking of this person and he hated it.

Stiles felt the sob finally bubble up from him as he basically broke out through the library's door to the stairs. He slipped on a few steps in his haste. He so wanted to see Peter... And as was thinking about that, someone grabbed his arm.

"Stiles, what the hell, have you gone deaf?!" Stiles' body knew that touch before his mind. He stopped trembling, but he was still wary as he looked at who’d stopped him.

It was Peter.

"Peter..." Stiles choked oh so relieved, but he didn't move. Even if he wanted to cling to him so much and be buried in his scent, in his presence.

The Alpha frowned at him confused and sought his gaze in a way Stiles hated. In a way that was making the Omega feel naked and guilty. Even if he had done nothing, he wasn’t at fault here…

"What happened, Stiles? Your phone is unreachable and you..." Peter started, but trailed off. Stiles could see the exact moment when the stranger's scent hit his nose too. "I was worried about you." the Alpha frowned and Stiles' heart broke.

"It's not what you think..." Stiles started, and he realized it was the worst he could say at this point. "The elevator... it stuck and that Alpha..." he hicked, barely having the strength to speak. His eyes were full of tears and he started to shake again. Damn it, he hated being like this. So he did the next thing that came to his mind and grabbed Peter’s shirt to pull him in and kiss him. Stiles kissed the Alpha deep and a little sloppy, groaning at his taste. He pressed himself against him, feeling just how hard he had gotten. “It’s not what you think, Peter…” Stiles whimpered against the Alpha’s lips.

“Then calm down, Stiles, and tell me what happened?” Peter whispered, sliding his arms around the Omega’s waist.

Stiles opened his mouth to try and explain, but then he heard that voice again.

“Stiles?” Deucalion called and Stiles felt Peter also froze along with him. He slowly turned his head to look at the Alpha walking up to them. “I’m glad I could still catch you.”

His scent was still strong and Stiles trembled, staring at the man with wide eyes.

“I wanted to apologize for what I did.” Deucalion spoke as if Peter wasn’t staring at him with the coldness of an iceberg. “I wasn’t in my right mind, I’m still not entirely, but I just wanted to let you know that my offer still stands.”

“Jesus Christ, dude…” Stiles tried to steady his voice. He really couldn’t believe how the guy could still insist on something like that when he was literally in the arms of another Alpha. “I’m not interested, just… just leave me be.”

And Peter said nothing, to Stiles’ biggest surprise. He was just standing there, eying Deucalion as he just nodded at Stiles and turned to leave. Stiles let out a relieved sigh and leaned his forehead against Peter’s shoulder.

“Let’s go.” the man started then and pulled away, though he kept a grip on Stiles’ wrist. Stiles noticed the cold tone in his voice.

“Peter?” he asked, tilting his head to see Peter’s face, but he was busy searching for his car keys.

“Get in the car.” Peter said and got in himself as they reached it. At this point, Stiles was sure that Peter was angry for some reason. So Stiles did as he told and climbed in the car on the passenger seat. His eyes never left Peter, looking at him as if trying to see what he was missing.

“Are you angry?” Stiles asked, but to his greatest surprise, Peter didn’t answer. He was busy checking the mirrors and the dashboard as he was driving them out of the library’s parking lot. “It- It wasn’t my fault, the guy… Deucalion…”

“Deucalion.” Peter snorted, not looking away from the road. “So you had time to introduce yourselves.” he said.

“Yeah- I mean, no, no, not like that. We were in the elevator and it stuck, because it’s old and shitty and he was there too and he was in a rut… and…” Stiles shook his head. He felt the air freeze around them. Peter slowly let out a long sigh, but said nothing. “It’s not my fault!” Stiles snapped loudly, but Peter still didn’t react.

“Are you angry?” Stiles asked again after a while of driving in silence. He noticed Peter was taking him to his apartment and not back to Scott and Derek. Which was good, Stiles wanted to be with Peter, but he was still nervous. Peter had never been like this. He was always talking to him, he was the one telling him to calm down and this time he was keeping silent. It felt wrong. “Peter?” Stiles started for the last time, but without luck.

They arrived at the building and Peter basically ordered Stiles around: get out of the car, get in the elevator, walk to the door…

And Stiles did all that, feeling extremely bad. He knew he shouldn’t feel guilty, it wasn’t his fault that he got stuck with an Alpha, and how could he have known that the guy wouldn’t believe that he had an Alpha?

“Peter, please!” Stiles begged when the man closed the door behind himself as they entered the apartment. He didn’t know what he was begging for, he just wanted… something, anything. He wanted Peter to get angry, to yell at him for being stupid like he did so many times before, he wanted Peter to calm him down, saying it was a stupid accident and that he loves him… Stiles just wanted Peter to talk to him.

“You may want to go shower.” Peter started, walking up to him and taking his messenger bag. Stiles just stared at him. “Go.” the Alpha nodded toward the bathroom and Stiles swallowed. And went.

He slammed the door behind him and angrily wrestled off his clothes. He didn’t want this, he didn’t need this. Just because he was an Omega, he fucked up again. Ever since he was an Omega all he did was fuck up and nothing else.

Stiles let the cold water run as he stepped under the shower, shivering. But he welcomed it. The cold was a bit like pain and helped him release some of the anxiety that was gripping his chest. He wanted it to just unravel and release him. He sniffed again, wiping his eyes and cursing this all to hell. Stupid Alphas and their stupid scent and rut and the strange tendency to ruin his life…

“Shit..!” Stiles gasped when he heard the shower door open behind him. He twirled around so fast that he slipped and if Peter hadn’t caught him around the waist he would have fallen.

“What are you doing…?” Peter sighed, holding him firmly and reaching for the faucets to turn the water warm, almost too warm. Stiles rubbed his face in his hands.

“Wha… what are you doing here, what…?” he looked up at Peter, trying to regain his balance. The Alpha, again, didn’t answer, just held him. He was also undressed and Stiles felt a blush creep to his cheeks. He wanted to kiss and touch Peter, but he wasn’t sure if it was _allowed_. Peter was angry at him after all. “Peter, I…” Stiles started, but the man interrupted him.

“Where did he touch you?” he asked in a low voice and Stiles noted that Peter’s fingers were shivering on his waist.

“He… he took my wrist…” Stiles started in a quiet tone and jumped a little when Peter reached for one of his wrists. He was sure that the Alpha would hurt him, but Peter was gentle as he took Stiles’ hand and stroked the skin. Stiles realized he was washing him. The scent, he was washing away the scent.

“Where else?” Peter asked when he’d washed both of Stiles’ wrists.

“My… he licked my neck.” the Omega swallowed and gasped when Peter pressed his thigh between his and pushed him against the wall. “Peter, Peter, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you angry…” Stiles whimpered as Peter was stroking his neck thoroughly, never hurting him. He was a little scared, because Peter was acting a bit strange. In a way he had never seen him before.

“Where else?” the Alpha asked.

“Peter, you’re scaring me.” Stiles snapped weakly.

“Where. Else.” Peter demanded.

“Nowhere, I ran, the doors opened. I could escape.” the Omega said.

Peter then slid his hand low on Stiles’ body, down to his ass.

“He didn’t touch you here?” he asked. Stiles shook his head and grabbed onto Peter’s arms. “And here?” Peter continued and slid a finger between Stiles’ cheeks, pressing against his entrance.

“No…” Stiles shook his head again, his cheeks blushing. Peter was going full on possessive over him and he should hate it. He wasn’t an Omega who needed to be taken care of, he wasn’t someone’s possession, but right now he wanted to give Peter everything. Someone almost took him away from this Alpha after all.

“Then I will.” Peter sounded like he was growling and stopped the water. Stiles gave a small noise when the Alpha slid his hands under his thighs and lifted him. He hugged his neck and put his legs around Peter’s hips as he was carrying him to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed that smelled like Peter. Stiles loved it. This was the scent he always wanted to have on him.

Before Stiles knew it, Peter was covering his body with his, finding his place between his legs. His lips were on his neck, making Stiles choke out a pathetic noise. He tilted his head back and offered it all to Peter, because he was the only one who could have him.

But Peter didn’t move, he just held him tight, pressed his nose and lips against his neck for a while. Stiles didn’t move, he let him. He figured Peter wanted this, needed this. He hoped it would calm him down a little. In the meantime Stiles stroke his back, glad for the warmth it brought to his fingers.

“Oh, Stiles…” Peter spoke after a while.

“Are you still angry…?” Stiles asked again, quiet and afraid, his hands resting on Peter’s back.

“I’m furious.” the Alpha finally answered and the boy tilted his head to try and kiss his temple.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered. “But it wasn’t my fault, I didn’t want him to touch me, he was… he forced himself on me, and he…” Stiles rambled, thinking about it, but Peter tilted his head and pressed his lips against his. Stiles hungrily returned the kiss, clinging to Peter’s neck. “I told him I have you, but he didn’t believe me.” he said between kisses, happy that Peter seemed to finally listen and talk to him.

“No, it’s not about that, baby.” Peter whispered against his lips. “It’s that…That he dared to touch you. Had the nerve to walk up to us and still wanted to take you from me. And that he touched you and could have done worse just makes me… absolutely… furious…” As the Alpha spoke his gentle voice shivered from time to time and Stiles knew it wasn’t from pleasure. “He basically challenged me for you.”

“As if he had any chance.” Stiles whispered and that made Peter look at him, into his eyes. “Peter I… I love you, you’re my everything. You were there for me during my heats and I was made for you, I manifested for you. We’re mates, Peter. That guy has no chance.” he spoke, stroking Peter’s face fondly.

Peter took his hand and kissed into his palm.

“Then why don’t you want to wear my scent, my mark, Stiles?” he asked quietly.

“If I had let you mark me, would he have still… done that?” Stiles asked carefully, tilting his head. Peter sighed, seemingly thinking.

“With less chance.” he said. “But he wouldn’t have challenged me.”

Stiles felt a small hint of guilt at Peter’s words. He had only thought about it from his own side, not Peter’s.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t… I didn’t think it was that important, I mean…” he stuttered.

“Is it that hard for you to wear my mark, Stiles?” Peter asked, his thumb caressing the boy’s cheek.

“No, no it’s not that… It’s just… it would remind me that I’m not a Beta anymore. And that… and that Alphas could just mark me like that.” he sighed, looking away.

“But I’m not just an Alpha. Am I?” Peter asked quietly. Stiles didn’t reply to him, but slowly raised his gaze at him.

“No. You’re my Alpha. I guess.” he whispered, eying Peter. Alphas actually didn’t have to ask anyone if they could mark them. But Peter did. He had been asking for a while now, on mornings when Stiles would leave for a few days to spend with Scott and Derek, or when they wouldn’t meet for a while. He was always asking and Stiles always said no. And Peter respected that.

So Stiles licked his lips determined.

“Mark me… please…” Stiles heard himself say and felt Peter shiver against him. The man didn’t have to be told twice, he pressed his lips high on Stiles’ neck, so high that no shirt would be able to hide that, and sucked. Stiles gasped, grabbing onto Peter’s shoulder, squeezing. He thought he will die from the harsh pleasure that shook his body. “Peter…” Stiles arched his back when Peter decided to take his cock. But he didn’t stroke him, just held him tight and firm as he sucked another mark into his skin.

“Oh, Stiles, you look marvelous like this.” Peter breathed as he pulled away, admiring his work. Stiles felt his hardness press against his thigh and he had to lick his lips at the thought. “You look amazing as mine.” the Alpha repeated and squeezed Stiles’ cock, making the boy moan.

“Now everyone will see I’m yours.” Stiles smiled, tilting his head back as Peter couldn’t stop kissing and nibbling at his neck, his fingers playing with his hard flesh, oh god he will come soon.

“You know what I want to do to you, Stiles?” Peter asked then, whispering into his ear as his knee was spreading Stiles’ thighs wider.

“What?” the Omega asked back, already shivering in anticipation.

“I want to knot you.” the Alpha said, stroking Stiles slow and torturous. Stiles gasped, grabbing the sheets. “I want to fuck you, deep and slow and then knot you and make you come on my knot… I want to breed you, Stiles.”

“Jesus…” Stiles gasped. He knew it will be a wild ride, because he wasn’t in heat and taking a knot was a bit difficult without all the handicaps the heat was giving him. But he wanted it, he wanted to feel connected to Peter in the most primal way, he wanted to grind down on his knot and come and feel him breed him. “Yes, yes… yes…” he moaned louder as the bare thought made him come all over Peter’s fingers. “Knot me, please, make me yours…” Stiles panted as Peter rolled him on his stomach.

Stiles was already wet and ready and Peter could slide into him without much preparation. They both moaned at the sensation, Stiles’ hand shooting out to rest on Peter’s thigh. The Alpha was holding his hips as he was driving into him deep and impatient. But Stiles didn’t mind, he wanted this, he needed this. Peter’s powerful thrusts and his strong grip reminded him who he belongs to, who he wanted to belong to.

And when he felt Peter’s knot swell, Stiles came again without the Alpha even touching him. Shit, maybe he loved to be knotted a bit too much. He whimpered, hiding his face into the pillow, but Peter then draped over his back, kissing at his nape.

“Don’t be embarrassed, my sweet.” Peter purred, his hips grinding against Stiles’. His knot was already tying them together, pushing Stiles to his limits, but he loved it. He loved that he was completely aware of what Peter was doing, what he was saying and how his knot was spreading him in the most obscene way imaginable. Stiles wondered why he hadn’t let Peter knot him ever since his heat. He will have to ask him to do it more…

“Peter!” Stiles called when the Alpha decided to make him sit on his knot by scooping him up by his neck and sliding an arm around his middle. The new angle sent sparks down Stiles’ dick, shaking him in pleasure again. He was going to come again soon.

“I wish I could see your expression now.” Peter’s voice was strained as he was talking. “Or your body, on my knot, wanting to come, waiting for my seed…” he panted, his hips rolling against Stiles in the most sinful way, making the Omega almost useless with blinding pleasure. “Next time we’ll do it in front of a mirror. So I can see all of you, all of you that’s mine.” Peter spoke, his grip was trembling on Stiles and the boy loved it.

“Yes…” he panted. “Peter… Peter please, give it to me.” Stiles begged.

“I will give it to you, Stiles. I will take care of you.” the Alpha whispered and in a matter of seconds he gave a low moan which echoed through Stiles’ mind and body. Stiles felt Peter come and he touched himself at the sensation, he was stroking his cock as Peter was breeding him, tilting his head back on his shoulder and calling his name.

Stiles came again on Peter’s knot while the Alpha was breeding him and he loved it. He loved that Peter couldn’t seem to stop, not even after Stiles was way spent. He pushed him down on the bed again and snapped his hips against him in an erratic pace and Stiles spread his legs more for him, taking him well and good.

“Good boy, yes…” Peter breathed when he was done, stroking Stiles’ back up and down, shaking a little. “You took me so well, Stiles, you’re so good, so tight… so perfect for me.” he was rambling and Stiles didn’t mind. He loved Peter like this, a bit high from sex, having all his attention on him and telling him all the sweetest and filthiest things.

As Peter settled against him to wait for his knot to go, Stiles pressed close too. He was tired and he was sure he will be in pain shortly, but he didn’t care. He never felt closer to Peter. He felt like he belonged to the Alpha, and the other way around. That the Alpha was his and only his. And that maybe being an Omega wasn’t so bad after all.

Peter reached for his hand and Stiles took it with a gentle grip, pulling their entangled hands to his chest, kissing all of Peter’s fingers and telling him every time he loved him.

\--

After making sure that Stiles was still sleeping, Peter slowly and quietly got up from the bed to go and make some breakfast for them. Stiles was probably going to be in pain so it was better to prevent most of the tantrums with a well-made breakfast.

Also, Peter had to make a phone call.

So he took his phone from the coffee table and walked to his fridge while dialing a number. It was early in the morning, but he didn’t care, he knew the other will pick up.

And he was right.

“So, do I have to tell you that I’m going to kill you or you already know?” Peter started.

“Good morning to you too, Peter.” the Alpha on the other end greeted him in a sleepy voice. “Now, don’t tell me it didn’t work.”

Peter just snorted.

“The elevator. Was it your idea?” he asked.

“Now come on, don’t give me too much credit. It was just a lucky coincidence. So did it work?”

“In a way.” Peter sighed. “I told you to scare him a little and not traumatize the poor boy. Duke, what were you thinking?”

“I was helping a good colleague of mine, as he asked me to.” Peter hated how he could tell the smirk from Deucalion’s voice. He knew the plan had worked.

“You touched him.” Peter said. “That wasn’t allowed.”

“I was improvising.”

“Now, Duke.”

“I wanted to know who the Omega was who could make the Professional Alpha Peter Hale quit his job. You can’t blame me for being curious. He tastes sweet.” Deucalion said and Peter felt the anger that had gripped him last night too. He scared the shit out of Stiles with it, and actually he was also a bit taken aback by it himself. He was really possessive over Stiles and he’d barely noticed it.

“Thank you for all your efforts.” he said dryly. “But now, if you ever touch him again, speak to him or just look at him, I will blind you, burn out your tongue and cut off your knot. Am I clear?”

There was a long silence on the other end of the line.

“Crystal clear.”

“Good.” Peter ended the call and opened the fridge, wondering if he should take Stiles after, during or before breakfast again.

 


End file.
